moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Flame's Berth
Flame’s Berth, or in Galuyn, Baile-lasair, is a massive dormant volcanic mountain in the easterh region of The Range in the Ashen Coast. The mountain has been hollowed out and the home of the Gabhatine clan for many years, having been the site of the original home of the Oakenborn elder blood clan, which was nearly entirely wiped out during the Second War of Thorns. History Flame’s Berth was discovered by the Oakenborn early in the Galuyn society’s days, back when the seven elder blood clans were still active, the castes of old were still managed, and ultimately before the madness of the Wicker King. It was believed that the mountain was gifted to the clan by holy vision, as the legends state that a prolific figure of the clan was led to the mountain by visions of Kol’sir, leading them to the area. There, the clan discovered an ancient forge, and moved most of their clan’s operations into the mountain. Stories state that the twin bears, Kol and Sir, taught the clan ancient rites of smithing and crafting, how to imbue their armor with fierce enchantments and spells into their weapons. It was in this way that the clan ultimately created the Galuyn language that would be used across their nation, and the legacies of the runesmiths and runesingers would begin. The Saga of the Twin Bears It is said that prior to the First War of Thorns, the twin bears Kol and Sir fought a mighty enemy that threatened the heartland of the Galuyn people, alongside several other spirits. Traditionally, this enemy is attributed to Yolth, though investigation further into this great tale may instead mean the roaming servants of the Old Gods. During this time, the twin bears worked the forge that the Galuyns had moved alongside, using the Oakenborn as their helpers. They forged three sets of armor, two for themselves, and one for a great warrior of the Oakenborn clan, whom they bestowed it along with an enchanted axe. The armor was said to hum with life, and while the man whom it was granted was but a smith, his work alongside the bears allowed for them to grant him a portent of their strength, making him just as mighty a fighter. Alongside the other clans, they aided the great bears in this strife, striking at many a darkened foe. By the time of the final battle, Kol had been injured, and Sir was surrounded. Their champion was no where to be found, and as it seemed the sun had set upon these mighty spirits, it was with a triumphant roar that their champion would re-emerge from the enemy lines. Though he was battered and bloodied, beleaguered and weakened, his armor thrashed, he held aloft the eye of the leading foe; proving that he had slain the beast. With that, the morale of the army, and indeed the twin bears, had surged, allowing them to wash away the darkness from the region and reclaim the land. Ultimately, this nameless champion was assumed to have fallen. The saga does not speak of their funeral, but instead, their equipment. So battered and destroyed was it, that Kol and Sir instructed the clan to work on replicating their work. Descending into the mountain, it is said that Kol and Sir became one with the land, slumbering within the crust of the earth as they recovered from their injuries, allowing the Galuyns to sup from their strength passively, and in hopes of returning the armor of the Hero to its greatness. The axe, Bronntanas Iompróidh, is the only remnant of the story to yet remain. It is the only credence to this legend, though many speculate it to have differing origins, as there are many tales and accounts of the axe being used. The axe was last seen wielded during the Second War of Thorns, where it was said to have sundered the land as the Wickenden armies attempted to siege Flame’s Berth down. Following this mighty display, it is unknown what occurred to it, only that it was lost to the ages. This has begun to make it speculative if the weapon was ever truly real, though its frequent mentioning lends some credit. Description Flame’s Berth itself is a massive fortress within the mountain, crumbling and decaying with age as the mountain falls under disrepair. The area is maintained by the Gabhatine clan, though their belief that they cannot leave the mountain in large stints until the armor of the Hero is replicated has afforded the mountain little. It decays and crumbles, sections of the mountain being lost to time as the Preservers are forced to graft from less-essential areas to keep the Forge and living quarters intact. As a result, it is believed by the clan that the God’s patience has worn thin over time, and eventually, if the armor is not replicated, they will reclaim the forge from the clan, leaving them in shame. Its walls are lined with stories and runes, though it is difficult to tell which story is which due to the reclamation of stone and wood from other areas of the fortress. As a result, one may begin a tale of Kol’sir, only to have it abruptly interupted mid-way through into an incomplete sonata to Hyroth, just to end with an anecdote about Raeok. The fortress itself revolves around the forge in the very center, build upon it are countless workmans stations and homes that have been carved into the mountain. It can be seen the further one delves into Flame’s Berth how drastic the disrepair is, as what was once doubtlessly a sprawling city of cavernous homes is now only a shadow of its former self. Category:Galuyn Category:Places Category:Duchy of the Ashen Coast Category:Oakenborn